Brock's Nine Lives
by Alyia
Summary: This is my first fic about our favorite three heroes as Pokemon, plz R
1. The Misterious Mist

Disclaimer (Dis.): I don't own Pokémon.   
A/N: Okay, here is my 'Brock Nine Lives Story'. The B9L genre, as my cuz and I call it, is a story where Brock dies alot. So if you don't like to see Brock die, I suggest you don't read this story. I wrote this because my cuz challanged me to write a B9L story better than her's. I'm pretty sure she's putting her's on FF, her ID is Koolsnowball if you wanna check her writing out. Chapter One, The Misterious Mist 

  
"Our heroes are walking along a small and dusty path, so small they have to walk single file. Misty is complaining, Ash is lost in his thoughts of becoming a Pokémon Master, and Brock is looking at the map in the fruitless hope of finding out where they are. In other words, all is normal," Mr. Narrator said.   
"My feet are sore, Togepi is fussing, and I bet you've gotten us lost again Brock!" Misty was complaining from the back of the line.   
"Please tell me there's a Pokémon Center soon Brock!" Ash exclaimed, "Misty's gunna drive us all insane with her whining!"   
Brock stopped and looked at the map, then looked around, then looked back at the map. "Well, we're not particularly lost. . ." Brock started.   
"So we're ,uh, _un_particularly lost?" Ash asked.   
Brock gave Ash a look that said 'shut up bozo' (A/N: can Brock's squinty eyes actually /express/ anything other than 'I need glasses'?) "We just aren't where we want to be."   
"So in other words, we're lost," Misty stated.   
"No, we're right here," Brock said pointing to a spot on the map, "but just half an hour ago we were traveling on this road," he pointed to a road that was at least ten kilometers from where he had pointed out first, "and going in the other direction."   
"What!" Ash exclaimed, "I don't believe that, how did we get so far unless you've been reading the map wrong again Brock?"   
"Well all I know is that before we past through that mist we were heading towards Olivine City, and now we're on our way to, uh, this old mansion," he pointed to a place a little ways away from where they were.   
Misty shuddered, "Reminds me too much about that time with Mewthree. . ." They all shuddered at the memory of being Pokémon, it had certainly been something they weren't likely to forget in a looong time.   
Pikachu jumped off Ash's head and ran around the bend, "Pikachu senses something!" Ash exclaimed, he ran to catch up with Pikachu. Ash passed through another mist and found himself on the pinnacle of a rock, surrounded by water on every side, the mass of the shore could be seen in the distance, many other rocks could been seen around him. The surface of the rock was perfectly flat and just big enough for him to sit cross-legged on. As he sat down he saw something he had seen only one time, long ago, and had wished never to see again. The legs of a Raichu were where his legs were supposed to be. Ash lifted his hands, they were the paws of a Raichu as well. "Oh, god," he whispered, though it came out as 'Rai, chu.' 

*~*~* 

"Ash wait!" Misty yelled as Ash disappeared around the corner after Pikachu, "We don't want to get separated in this mist!" The mist had rolled in suddenly, almost instantly after Ash had disappeared. There was no reply, "Come back here Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled as she started off angrily after Ash, she had been having mood swings lately, her two best friends were her favorite targets.   
"Misty! Follow your own advice! We shouldn't get separated!" Brock yelled as Misty disappeared ahead of him. "Geeze Misty," Brock muttered as he started after her, "Talk about PMS!"   
"Togepi!" Brock heard Misty cry, then there was the sound of rushed footsteps and suddenly all sound stopped. The mist rolled over thicker than ever until it couldn't really be called a mist anymore. The moisture was collecting on Brock's clothing. Then suddenly the fog disapperated and Brock was left by himself. Around the corner that Ash and Misty had run around and neither was anywhere to be seen on the long streach of path before him. Brock started forward, his paws padding softly on the hard packed dirt that was the path now. _Wait a minute! _Brock realized, _I don't have paws! _He looked down dreading what he would see, two Ninetails paws. Looking over his shoulder it was confirmed, nine white tails with orange on the ends were waving back at him. "Oh god, Nooooooooooo!!!" Brock screamed horrified. 

"Brock had every right to be horrified," Mr. Narrator narrated, "last time he had been a Ninetails terrible things had happened to him. And no doubt he would this time, or why would Ash and Misty be missing? And that fog is just freaky, and if something totally horrific doesn't happen to Brock soon, I'm - I'm - I'm going home!"   


A/N: Please R&R, I'd like to know what you think of my horrible story so far. I know it's not interesting at all yet, but please bear with me. I didn't want to write this at first but now that I've warmed up to it the story is delveloping slowly. Next Chapter should be up after I find out if you guys like this story. 


	2. Insanity is Contagious

Dis. I don't own Pokémon.   
A/N: Okay, here's chapter two. Hope you like it. Chapter Two, Insanity is Contagious 

  
"Last time we left our heroes they had been split up by a mysterious fog, turned into Pokémon, and miles away from any civilization other than that mansion. In other words, all is normal," Mr. Narrator said. 

_Okay, okay, have to stay uuunder control, caaan't panic, _Brock thought frantically already panicking. Well, that is he was panicking until he ran headlong into a tree, knocking some sense into him. _Okay, where would I be if I was Ash and I was separated from me? The refrigerator! Hmm . . . Now where would I find a refrigerator around these parts . . ._

"Aaahhh!!!" Ash yelled, "I smell fooood!!! No fair! You're taunting me!! Why must you be so cruel?" Ash continued to yell meaningless gibberish until he fell off the rock and plummeted towards the water. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" Ash screamed at himself as he hit the water. 

"Togepi! Come back here! No, don't eat that! I said come back here /now/!!!" Misty shouted to no one in particular. Still trying to get the hang of being a Seadra. Okay, how did I do this last time? She asked herself, I remember now! I did this… and this… and move that… and voila! Instant movement. Misty thought elated that she had remembered how to move. Okay, now where has Togepi gotten too? Misty wondered right before she started bouncing off in the direction she had last seen her precious baby Pokémon. 

"Togie-pree!" Togepi exclaimed as she ran out of the forest and onto the path again just in time to collide with Pikachu.   
"Pi-pi-pi!" Pikachu said surprised to see Togepi without Misty. *Switch to Pokémon to English Dictionary* "Where's Misty?"   
"Meh," Togepi said waving her hand over her shoulder just as a very large and very vicious looking Houndoom came out of the bush.   
"Ipe!" Pikachu exclaimed, for lack of a better word, before shocking the thing into sweet oblivion.   
"Ouch," was all the Houndoom could say before it keeled over and di- I mean fainted.   
"Well, better go, that guy's pack would be around here and we don't want to get- uh-oh..." 

"I could have sworn I just saw a flash on the horizon over there that looked liked lightning," Brock said to no one in particular as he walked towards the bright white light. That is before. . .   
"Get away you frig'n Houndoom!" and with that- *Bzzzt*. Brock fell over to join the Houndoom who was twitching in pain and brain spasms. "Oops," the voice who had called him a Houndoom said. A high pitched voice was babbling in happiness after seeing the entertaining scene that had been played out. That sounds like Togepi . . . Brock thought before he slipped into *cough* sleep. 

"Uh-oh," Pikachu repeated as Brock's tongue flopped out of his mouth and he stopped twitching. "I think I ki-" Pikachu said regretfully until he was interrupted by snoring, from the Houndoom. "Oh god! Every time you try to say something serious, someone always falls asleep! C'mon Togepi lets go-oh wait a minute, we can't forget the carc- I mean our dear friend Brock. Can we?"   
"Togi-togi-togi."   
"I know, of course we can go on without him!" and with that, Pikachu turned around and started off down the path.   
"Bri!" Togepi exclaimed angrily.   
"What do you mean 'If you don't bring Brock I'm not moving from this spot so you better get back here right now young man'? And how did you get all that meaning into one word? Oh fine, I'm going." Pikachu said as he turned around to drag Brock off.   
Togepi just looked on and cocked an eyebrow, _I really have to get away from schizophrenic Pikachu_, she thought to herself. 

_ Woh, where am I? _Brock asked himself when he finally came too, _and why does my head feel like there was an octopus in high heels tap-dancing on it? _Brock blinked and opened his eyes slowly to find out that he had been curled up around a sleeping Togepi. Pikachu was sitting on a log a few paces, human paces, away. Pikachu looked over his shoulder and saw that Brock was awake. He jumped off the log and ran over to Brock. "Uh, sorry about shocking you, ya see, we were just talking nicely, and this big ferocious bitch of a Houndoom came out of the forest and we thought you might be some of it's pack, some of it's most likely angry pack."   
"Hmm..." Brock said. "Okay then, I understand why you shocked me. Where are we now? I don't recognize this as where you zapped me."   
"Yeah, I dragged you into the forests cuz Togepi didn't want to leave you on the path. Then she decided she was tired and fell asleep. And it was getting cold so I decided it might be best if I curled you around her to keep her warm, oh, and do you know you have a kink in one of your tail?" Pikachu said.   
"What! A kink? Oh well. . . So where's Ash?" he asked.   
"I dunno! I heard him running behind me and when I turned around he wasn't there! So here I am, alone in the wilderness..."   
"I'm here! So is Togepi!"   
"You two don't count, Togepi's so young she can't talk and you, well, somewhere along the line I think you left your brains at home then your house burned down."   
It took a moment for that to sink in, "Hey. . ." Brock protested but Pikachu was already gone, Brock snorted and put his head on his paws to sleep. 

"So there you have it folks, a schizophrenic Pikachu, a crazy Riachu shouting meaniless gibberish, a Seadra learning to walk and a Ninetails with an octopus in high heels tap-dancing on his head. The only sane one of the group is the baby Togepi, but for how long?" Mr. Narrator's maniacle laughter slowly fades away, leaving several very disturbed readers. 

A/N: Another horrible chapter completed. You'll have to excuse me if you don't agree with me calling it horrible but I call nearly everything I do horrible. Chapter Three should be comming along soon, just gotta finish it. 


End file.
